


ad astra

by eg1701



Series: 90s reddie for the soul [5]
Category: IT (1990)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Stargazing, little to no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701
Summary: Richie and Eddie watch the stars.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: 90s reddie for the soul [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800730
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	ad astra

**Author's Note:**

> i was sad the other day so i rewatched the miniseries. that, plus my immense love of space equals this. 
> 
> title meaning "to the stars" in latin bc i am nothing if not pretentious.

Richie did, in fact, love LA.  


He liked the noise and people, and the late night atmosphere. He liked the opportunities, and the culture, and the fact that it wasn’t Derry. That actually might have been the very best part of LA.  


But he did miss the quiet sometimes, missed the clear night sky, missed the fresh, crisp air. Derry hadn’t been a natural wonderland, but he liked the clear skies, and the way you could see the stars at night.  


The cabin Anna had let them use was nestled up and away from the hustle and bustle, and the very first night they were there, after everything had been unpacked, and they’d eaten dinner, Richie had found two outdoor chairs, dragged them up to the back porch-- a giant addition to the back of the house, overlooking a lake, with a lovely view of the mountains-- and he and Eddie had watched the sunset.  


Richie had made what he called his famous hot chocolate, but was, in reality, instant cocoa powder, hot water, and rum. He would deny this is anyone asked and claimed it was an old Tozier family recipe.  


It was cooler up here than back home too, and Eddie had insisted that if they were going to sit out in the cold that they have a blanket or a jacket or something. He had begun to secretly enjoy Eddie’s instances that he took care of himself, even if he pretended to be annoyed. It was nice to have someone care so much about him.  


“Well,” Richie said, when Eddie offered the blanket, sitting down and looping an arm through Richie’s, “Mr. Kaspbrak I do think you’re just trying to get close to me. How sneaky of you.”  


Eddie rolled his eyes and untangled his arm from Richie’s, “That’s enough of that now.”  


“Aw come on Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie set his mug down on the table, and threw an arm around Eddie’s shoulders. He had half expected Eddie to squirm out of his grip, like he used to do, but instead he’d only sighed and moved a bit closer. Richie could hear his own pulse racing in his ear.  


It was nearly full dark now, the porchlight struggling to keep up.  


“You can see the stars so well out here,” Eddie said softly, “You know I can’t remember the last time I went stargazing.”  


“Anytime you walk down the street in LA that’s star gazing Eds,” Richie replied. The wind picked up a bit, but the drink and Eddie were more than enough to keep him warm,“That’s why they call them Hollywood stars.”  


“Good lord, you get paid to make jokes?”  


“It’s actually all been an elaborate ruse,” Richie replied quickly, “I’m really a waiter looking for my break from every bigshot that walks in, and they just all give very good tips.”  


“I knew it,” Eddie said, “No way you’d get paid for those awful voices you do.”  


“Eds?”  


“Mm?” Eddie replied, though his attention was on the stars, like he was trying to pick out the constellations.  


“You ever think about Derry?”  


The question hung heavy in the air. He felt the tension in Eddie’s shoulder, and for a moment wished he could take the sentence back. They didn’t discuss Derry all that much. Maybe they should have, really sat down and discussed what had happened beyond whispered conversations when one of them had a nightmare or the jokes they tried to make to lighten the mood, but they didn’t. He hated bringing it up, but sometimes words came out of Richie’s mouth too fast to stop them. It had gotten him into trouble more than once in his life.  


“I do,” Eddie said. The wind picked up again, and this time, Richie shivered, “I think about it all the time.”  


“Me too,” Richie replied, finding that he meant it.  


“I keep wondering if I’m going to forget again. You know every morning I go through the names. Stan, Bill, Ben, Bev, Mike. Then I look at you and I think Richie and I are seven. Lucky seven. And then I can get up for the day.”  


“We’re not going to forget,” Richie said, loud, much louder than he meant to, with a fierceness he didn’t expect, “Eddie, I adamantly refuse to forget again. I can’t even forget the stuff I don’t want to remember, I’m sure not going to forget the good stuff.”  


“You’re so stubborn that might work. How many times have I told you not to call me spaghetti man or anything like that?”  


“Oh probably a million or so.”  


“It’s the only thing I’ve ever asked of you and you still refuse.”  


“It’s ‘cause you get all cute and flustered when I do.” Richie reached out to pinch his cheek, and Eddie halfheartedly swatted his hand away, “It’s adorable.”  


He chuckled, and put a hand on Richie’s face, leaning in to kiss him. The kiss tasted like chocolate, and sent a warmth down Richie’s spine. He felt Eddie’s fingers comb through his hair.  


Nobody, he thought, had ever loved him like Eddie Kaspbrak did.  


“You bring me out here to look at the stars and then throw yourself at me,” Richie said when they pulled apart. His heart was pounding, and Eddie brushed a thumb across his cheek, “That’s very forward of you.  


“Ok, I’ll stop then.”  


“No, don’t do _that_ ,” Richie said quickly.  


“We should make a wish on the stars,” Eddie said, returning to looking up at the sky, “Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do? It’s been a bit for me.”  


“Yeah like birthday candles,” Richie replied, “Though I don’t have anything left to wish for.”  


“You’re _such_ a sap Rich,” Eddie sighed, “I don’t know how I put up with it. It’s like living inside a maple tree”  


“Let’s poll the audience,” Richie sat up, using his mug as a microphone, holding it up to Eddie like an interviewer, “Why do you, random audience member, think that Eddie puts up with me?”  


“That’s a very good question,” Eddie said, looking pensively over his glasses, and speaking down into the mug, “I think, and this is just my guess, but I think it’s because he’s madly in love with you and wants to spend the rest of his life with you even if you _are_ a sap.”  


“Well there you have it folks,” Richie nodded, thoughtfully, “Very interesting. Thank you for your time. Enjoy the rest of the show.”  


“Let’s watch the stars a little longer,” Eddie said quietly, and Richie nodded, finishing the rest of his drink. It was lukewarm now, but he wasn’t cold, “then maybe go inside. You don’t get this view back home, really. Things seems easier when you look at the stars. Don't you think honey?”  


Yes, Richie thought, nobody had ever loved him like Eddie Kaspbrak.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. appreciate you as always


End file.
